


Little Levi

by BabieJongho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Levi, Babysitter!Eren, Erwin’s a dad!, Levi is an angel though, Levi is still angry, Levi kicked Eren, Little!Levi, attack on titan - Freeform, author is whipped for baby Levi, baby levi, write Levi as a little gosh dang it, you could say Levi is angy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: A friend requested me to write Levi as a little because NO O N E ELSE DOES.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Movie nights :3

It was official. Erwin had been gone for two hours already and Levi was getting impatient. Sure, Erwin had told him to be a good boy while he was gone getting groceries, but Levi didn’t wanna wait this long. Levi got up from the couch, pouting with his arms crossed as he stomped his way to Erwin’s room to jump in his bed and wait there. He didn’t feel like playing with Eren anymore. He’d knocked his tower down after Levi had so masterfully built it, and Levi wasn’t happy about that. He’d spent lots of time building the tower! Just as Levi gets comfortable and is about to drift off to sleep, a knock could be heard at the door. 

Dada? Dada home? He thinks to himself as he jumps out of the comfortable bed and runs into the living room. Levi runs up to the door where his caregiver is talking to Eren. The little grabs Eren by the arm pulling him away so he could get to Erwin whose hands are full with grocery bags. 

“Levi, bud, he can’t carry you when he has stuff in his hands.” Eren chuckles, and Levi gives Eren a look of disapproval as he follows his dada into the kitchen, just waiting for his caregiver to pick him up after he set the grocery bags down. 

“How was he, Eren? Did he behave?” Erwin asks, hoping to god Levi didn’t kick Eren like last time. 

“He was great, no trouble whatsoever. He did cry for a while after you left, but after he calmed down he decided he wanted to play so we played for quite some time. He got upset after his tower fell down and ran off to your room and almost fell asleep.” Eren explains, and Erwin nods curtly. 

“Thank you for watching him while I was gone. You’ve been a big help.” Eren smiles at the elder male, giving him a small ‘You’re welcome’ before leaving the small apartment. 

“Was good boy! Kept p’omise!” Levi exclaims as Erwin begins to put away the things in the bags. Erwin laughs softly at the younger, nodding his head. “I heard, baby! That means you get your special surprise!” Levi excitedly waits, before Erwin pulls a Dino stuffie out of one of the bags. Upon seeing it, Levi hugs the stuffie before hugging his Dada tightly. 

“T’ank you!” He says excitedly, prepared to give it a name. But that’ll have to wait until after movie night! 

___

It wasn’t long until Levi was in his favorite pajamas, his new dino stuffie in hand as he waited patiently on the couch for his dada to finish preparing the snacks. Erwin promised he’d let Levi pick the movie, and Levi picked his favorite movie to watch when in headspace which meant watching the first Cars movie for the third time that week. Erwin couldn’t complain though. It was always worth it, especially seeing how excited Levi got when his favorite scenes came on or one of the characters said something funny. He always made sure to point out multiple things and would check to see if the caregiver was watching or not. Every time Erwin would smile and nod. God he’s adorable. 

The night continued on, Levi getting even more excited when Erwin popped Cars 2 into the DVD player. Of course, Erwin knew he probably wouldn’t make it through the whole movie, but there was no talking Levi into doing something else before bedtime. He was determined to watch the movie. Just like the first one, Levi clapped and giggled at every little thing. If there was anything Erwin loved, it was that Levi had broken through his shell. 

His little side being a huge difference compared to when he was big. His stoic and mainly neutral face was practically non-existent when he let go. His strong, man-like demeanor only existed when he was outside and away from the comfort of the very few people he could be vulnerable around. And Erwin felt like the luckiest guy in the world that he happened to be one of them. Of course, he loved Levi just the way he was. Both his Little side and when he was big and “scary”. Erwin was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Levi’s paci fall from his lips and land in his lap. He looked down at the object, before looking over at Levi. He’d fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Erwin smiles softly before he places the paci in his pocket. He hates that he has to move the little, but he couldn’t sleep on the couch. 

Erwin shifts the boy to a better position before standing up, Erwin walks into his own room, knowing he’d somehow end up in his bed by the morning anyway. Somehow and by the time Erwin has the little tucked in Levi is still miraculously asleep. Erwin changes out of his day clothes into his pajamas before climbing into bed himself. He pulls Levi close, watching the male’s chest rise and fall. He couldn’t ask for anything more. Just that peace of knowing that things were okay. Nothing else mattered in the silence. All he cared about was being there with his baby.


	2. Levi’s Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has another nightmare, but it’s okay. Erwin’s there to help him feel better.

If there was a learning curve that Erwin had to really figure out when he first got to care for little Levi, it would be the nightmares he had. The first time Levi had woken up at three am, and Erwin was panicking. He’d hurried out of bed to run to the male, immediately pulling him onto his lap and trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong. After finding out he’d been having nightmares about being taken away from his dada, Erwin had made sure to reassure the little that everything would be okay. That he wasn’t going to be taken away and he’d always be there to protect his baby. 

Every time he’d have a nightmare Erwin felt his heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces. He loved Levi to the moon and back and would do anything to protect his angel. After Erwin had finished with his work, he’d decided to research some things that would help. After about an hour of research he stopped, and the rest of the day went as normal. Dinner, playing with Levi, and then helping Levi with his nighttime routine. The usual that happened almost every night. 

____

It was two in the morning when Erwin was awoken by the familiar cries coming from Levi’s bedroom. The caregiver got out of his bed and made his way to the little’s room. He quietly opened the door and searched blindly for the light switch. Once the lights were on, he could see Levi reaching out for him from his crib. A look of terror and pure fear in his eyes, something that Erwin would never get used to. No matter how many times he saw it, the sight always broke his heart. The caregiver walks over to pick the little up, letting him wrap his legs around Erwin’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Erwin stands there rubbing soft circles on Levi’s back until his sobs reduce to sniffles. 

“Another nightmare, baby?” Erwin asks, only earning a nod. Levi must be deep into his fuzzy headspace since he didn’t give a verbal response. Like usual, the caregiver walks into the kitchen with Levi in his arms. He grabs a bottle from the cupboards and sets it on the kitchen counter. He knows Levi isn’t going to like what he has to do, but Erwin sets the little down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He whines at this, but doesn’t break out into a complete fuss. Erwin smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s forehead before continuing on with his task. He grabs the milk jug from the fridge and pours some milk into the bottle before popping it into the microwave just long enough to make it warm. Once it’s done he moves over to the living room couch with Levi. 

For a while it’s peaceful, Levi’s contently drinking his milk as Erwin runs his hand through Levi’s pitch black hair. They stay like this for a while, Erwin waiting for Levi to finish so he could tuck him back into bed. Tonight’s different though, after Erwin places the empty bottle in the sink, he takes Levi back to his crib. The moment he lays Levi down he’s met with kicking and screaming, which is unusual for Levi to act that way around the caregiver. He was only that way around people he did not like whatsoever. 

“Levi, angel, you have to get some sleep! Don’t wanna be cranky in the morning, do we?” Erwin says as he brings the little back into his arms, swaying back and forth to calm the male in his arms. 

“Don’ wanna!” 

“Okay, okay. Dada’s sorry, does Levi wanna go to sleep in dada’s room?” Levi nods, an answer Erwin should’ve expected. Before leaving the room to go to his own, Erwin grabs Levi’s blankie and favorite teddy plush. He’d really be in for it in the morning if he didn’t. It’s not long before Levi’s laying in bed with his dada, wrapped up in his favorite blanket with his plushie clutched in his arm. He’s got his paci, too. “Someone’s getting sleepy.” 

Levi shakes his head. “Nu-uh, not s’eepy.” He yawns, cuddling closer to Erwin. Within moments he’s fallen back asleep, and Erwin can’t help but smile. Even if he’d been reluctant too, Erwin had gotten him back asleep. He knows he’s finally at peace, and that hopefully the nightmare won’t come back later in the night. Erwin just knows that if it does, he’d be there ready to help Levi out at any second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been short I’m sorry sieosjekekdm most likely going to do my best to post an ATEEZ work tomorrow, we’ll see if I can get past this spot I’m stuck at. Hope you’re enjoying these so far. I take requests so if you have any go ahead and comment them!


	3. No-no words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren says a no no word, and Levi accidentally repeats him.

Levi’s upset. He wasn’t very happy that Erwin was going to be gone until the next day and that he was stuck with Eren for the next 24 hours. Of course, it was better than having Armin or Mikasa come and watch over him. He didn’t particularly feel comfortable regressing around the two, and his little side didn’t particularly like the two. Erwin could never figure out why, though. It’s not a surprise when Levi shoves Eren away when the younger male wraps his arms around Levi’s small figure. He didn’t want Eren, he wanted his dada! 

Unfortunately, Levi knows better and that he must be a good boy for his dada while he’s gone. He doesn’t like the time out corner, even if he’d only been in it once. Levi toddles over to Erwin, giving the caregiver pleading puppy eyes. 

“Don’ go! Gotta stay!” Levi pleads, pulling on Erwin’s shirt. He’s got tears forming in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Levi, dada has a very important task to do at work, but I’ll be home tomorrow morning before you wake up!” Levi finally lets go of Erwin’s shirt, and takes Eren’s hand to go play. He didn’t like it, but he’d promised he’d be a good boy for his dada. 

Eren sits and plays with Levi until lunchtime comes. He’s mostly quiet while playing, a few small giggles coming from his lips. It was the first time he’d ever heard Levi giggle. Eren’s glad Levi is out of his mood, and into a much better one. Levi continues playing even after Eren had left the kitchen to make something to eat for lunch. 

As Eren turns on the burner, he pulls a pot out and a can of soup that he could heat up. Just as Eren is about to move the pot off the burner and turn off the stove top, he graces his finger a little too close to the burner. He winces in pain at the feeling of the scalding hot burner that had just been turned off. 

“Shit!” When Eren realizes what he said, he covers his mouth with his hands. 

“Tha’s No-No word! Dada say shi’ s’ a no-no word!” Levi says when he hears what Eren has yelled. 

“Levi! You can’t say that word! It’s a bad word, and babies aren’t supposed to say it!” Eren scolds gently, and Levi starts crying. 

“Was an acciden’ don’ tell dada! Dada get angy!” Eren’s heart breaks hearing these cries. He’d never heard Levi cry before. 

“Okay, okay Levi. I won’t tell Erwin about it, but you cannot say words like that anymore, okay?” Levi nods, and Eren smiles before walking him to the dining table so he could eat his lunch. 

The rest of the day is pretty quiet, and Levi played quietly until it was bedtime. Eren got Levi to bed quickly, and had some time to himself. 

___

The next morning, Levi was ecstatic when Erwin had some home. He’d run up to his caregiver, hugging him tightly. 

“Hi, Levi! Dada missed you!” Erwin states, smiling softly.

“Miss’d you too!” Erwin let’s go of Levi in order to place his stuff down. 

“How was Levi? Was he good for you?” Erwin says once Levi was calmed down and knew to let his caregiver and babysitter speak. 

“He was great, he played quietly and did as I asked. He didn’t give me any problems really.” 

“That’s great! I’m glad you were good for Eren, Levi!” 

“Mhm! Dada.. Eren say no-no word, bu’ told him was bad!” Levi says, leaving out the part that he accidentally said it when he had “scolded” Eren for doing so. 

“Oh really? That’s good baby!” Erwin pats Levi’s head, smiling at the little. 

“No-no words bad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda out of character??? I mean like- little Levi to me is like the opposite of actual Levi kinda? Like he’s a good boy- but if you’ve ever read my other little fics I think it’s pretty obvious I clearly don’t know how to write littles that act up and are bad guys/gals/non-binary pals. So- y e a h little Levi to me is a angel baby-


	4. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: seductivefrenchfry
> 
> The beginning of little Levi, how little Levi came to be.

Very few people had ever seen Levi when vulnerable. When alone, Levi was as vulnerable as he could ever be. At first, he thought his way of relaxing and letting go was childish. He thought it was something that he shouldn’t be doing, especially for a male in his early thirties who had a job to do. He couldn’t be breaking apart, he needed to keep his composure everywhere! Then, he finally completely let go. Sure, that feeling that his age regression was weird and if anyone found out they’d hate him and call him weird was a fear, but he was Captain Levi for god sake. No one dared to call him weird, and he was sure no one was going to find it his little secret. 

Levi wasn’t sure how it started, but he did know he regressed because of trauma. He never had a proper childhood, he’d lost his friends, and it felt like he was drowning every time he remembered seeing his fallen comrades who had made him feel so incredibly strong, who’d raised him up. With the training and sheer amount of paperwork that had to be done, Levi kept telling himself he needed a well deserved break. He’d tried everything, from relaxing teas (his favorites of course) to soothing baths. Nothing worked, not to mention the lack of sleep he’d been getting that just made things worse. He just wanted to relax, to not have to worry for even just a little bit. 

That’s when it had happened. He’d somehow regressed, and began doing it at least once a week. Even the cadets had seen an improvement in his mood, although to them he was still the same old stoic and angry Levi. 

For a while, it seemed like he’d gotten it all figured out. He had a schedule to further prevent anyone from finding out about his little secret. Levi was absolutely sure no one would find out with how things were going. That was… until about three months later, that would all change for the male.

The morning had been peaceful, the sunrise had been quite pleasant to watch while Levi drank his tea. He’d spent the morning finishing off his paperwork so he’d have the rest of the day to himself. It didn’t take him that long, and sure enough he’d gotten it turned in to the commander just in time.

“You’re paperwork, Erwin.” Levi says, handing the commander the mini stack of papers. 

“Thank you, Levi. Enjoy your day off.” Levi nods, a small “You too” coming from his lips before leaving the office and heading back to his room. He was going to enjoy his day off. He needed this day off, after all. 

The moment Levi gets back into his private room, he smiles softly. He’d been waiting for this time of the week to arrive. Levi has his eyes fixed on the little box hidden under his bed, quickly grabbing it and taking the lid off to look at the contents. He’s got a few coloring books, some crayons, soft blocks, a tiny teddy bear plush, and a single paci. Items no one knew the captain owned, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Levi pulls out the teddy and the paci, popping the baby blue paci in his mouth. He clutched the teddy bear close to his chest, before placing the lid carefully back onto the box. He’d decided he’d take a nap for a little while, he really needed one. Especially with the fact that he’d been awake since two am, all because of the nightmares. Levi gets comfortable before slipping into his fuzzy headspace and deep sleep. 

Levi’s rudely awoken from his nap by a knock on the door, and before he has any time to force himself out of headspace and hide his little things, the door of his room is wide open. There Erwin stands in the doorway, his hand still on the door knob. 

“L...Levi?” 

Levi’s in tears. He’s way too overwhelmed to get his words out. That and the fact that he’s in between headspaces while in a predicament that was completely out of his control. He’d been found out. Someone had found out his little secret, and he was glad it was Erwin of all people, and not some random cadet. 

“Not suppos’ to find out!” Levi manages, and Erwin moves to Levi’s side. He’s rubbing Levi’s back in soothing circles, waiting for the male to calm down. 

“Was secret!” Levi says softly, wiping the tears away from his eyes. 

“Didn’ wan’ be found out. Think m’ weird.” Levi’s brutally honest with Erwin about how he was afraid to tell the others about his secret because they’d think he was weird. Although, for the most part, it would be the complete opposite. But, Erwin knows not to tell secrets. This one would be locked away, for just the two of them to know. 

“Oh, but Levi, you’re not weird at all! If anyone thinks you’re weird for doing so, then they are the weird ones. Everyone needs a way to relax, and yours is just a little different from everyone else’s.” Erwin comforts the male, running his hand through Levi’s soft hair. 

“Say… do you have a caregiver?” Levi perks up at the question, of all people he would’ve trusted to be his caregiver if anyone did happen to find out his secret, he wanted it to be Erwin. Levi eagerly nods, his little side peeking through as he slips into his fuzzy headspace. His adult headspace too far gone. 

“So, what all does little Levi have?” Erwin asks, and Levi hurriedly grabs the box with all of his stuff inside. Erwin’s heartbreak is obvious when he sees the amount of things he has. He barely had anything to play with, and a lack of comfortable clothes that would be suited for a little. 

Erwin was going to change that. 

___

The second time little Levi had popped up, Levi had called Erwin before he had regressed. He wasn’t expecting for Erwin to come over with a bag full of little supplies in his hand. He’d gotten a multitude of things. Snacks, bottles, sippy cups, kiddy dinnerware, plushies, toys, some clothes that would be more comfortable and a few other things. At first, Levi didn’t know exactly what to say. Erwin really didn’t have to go out and get all of that stuff, but soon after he’d regressed, he’d been so excited. 

The day was absolutely perfect. Something Levi had never imagined. Before, Levi thought someone finding out his secret would be the end of the world, like he’d never be able to show his face in public again. Now that someone knew, he didn’t feel so bad about it anymore. He had someone who accepted this side of him, the little side of him. Erwin had been amazing, and Levi had already figured out that Erwin was happier too. 

That day had been a relaxing day. Levi had woken up alone, and he had on one of the new onesies Erwin had gotten him. He didn’t like that he was alone. This was a change from the past few nights, instead of waking up in Erwin’s arms, he’d woken up alone. 

“Dada? Go ‘way?” Little Levi’s saddened by the disappearance of his caregiver but the feeling leaves once Erwin walks into the room. 

“Hi, Levi! Did you sleep well?” Erwin leans down and picks Levi up, bringing him into the kitchen. Levi just nods, but whines when the caregiver sets him down so he could eat. He didn’t like the hard stools, they were uncomfortable. He squirms, trying to get comfortable but can’t. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” The pet name makes Levi blush, but he shakes it off. 

“Chair s’ uncomfy.” Erwin coos, before helping the little into his lap, it’s something new, but he’s surprised Levi doesn’t mind. Of course, it’s only been a couple days since he’s seen Levi’s little side, so he’s still slightly in shock of the stark difference in Levi. 

The day goes by quickly, most of the day Levi spent his energy playing with his new toys and Erwin learning things about Levi’s little side. He can tell the littles grown to him quite easily, and that Levi is also quite clingy when little. Something he didn’t expect, to be honest. 

It’s a new experience for the two, but Little Levi likes having Erwin as a caregiver even if it’s only been a couple days. He’s sure the small indecent he regretted so much was actually something that turned out good for the captain. Something unexpected, but something much needed. Someone who he can go to to relax and fully let go around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has basically made up for how short the other chapters are. You’re welcome- 
> 
> I take requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a request book so if you’re as whipped as I am for little Levi then maybe request? Haven’t decided yet but if there’s a second chapter then I’ve probably made it a request book.


End file.
